Perdoname
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: Ella se sentia sola, El estaba tratando de calmar su despecho, ambos cometieron un pecado y tuvieron que pagar, Ella con lagrimas y el con soledad. Ambos se hicieron daño, ambos estaban con un dolor punzante, pero... Ambos se amaban y al fin y al cabo eso es lo unico que importa no?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAA LOS VINE A TRAUMAR 7u7 este es el fic de la semana :D o eso creo (?**

* * *

 _"Solo sométete a mis encantos…"_

Juvia lo odiaba todo mientras lloraba en el baño, su corazón estaba roto, no tenia hogar y llorando en un baño público…

¿Qué como empezó? Pues les contare…

Gray Fullbuster era uno de los chicos más populares de su escuela, con una fama de acostarse con cualquier falda que se le pasara por delante, esto no impidió que Juvia lo amara desde el fondo de su corazón…

Tras años de acosarlo e intentar conquistarlo lo logro, se hicieron novios, pasaron a la Universidad y se fueron a vivir juntos.

Todo marchaba bien…

Pero una mañana comenzó la vuelta atrás…

Juvia se levanto y se fijo que Gray no se encontraba junto a ella, no había calor en su lado pero decidió no darle vuelta al asunto, era un hombre ocupado…

El día transcurrió normal, lo vio por los pasillos de la Universidad pero este ni se inmuto al verla, no la saludo, no hiso nada…

Tomo un café junto a Erza su mejor amiga y la situación termino en discusión al contarle lo sucedido.

.- JUVIA GRAY SIEMPRE FUE MUJERIEGO Y LO SABES, ES MI AMIGO LO CONOSCO DESDE PEQUEÑO SIEMPRE ESTABA CON CHICAS !SIEMPRE¡ NO CREES QUE ESTO ES SOSPECHOSO?

.- GRAY-SAMA JAMAS ME TRAICIONARIA ME LO DIJO, SE LO PROMETIO¡

.- JUVIA… Sabes que, yo te advertí, cualquier cosa allí estaré, solo no te fíes de el… Adiós.

.- VAYASE JUVIA NO LA NECESITA¡

Luego de llorar en su apartamento llego Gray, quien con un seco Hola ignoro sus ojos rojos, devastada se fue a dormir, al despertar la misma historia, ese día Gray la evito en los pasillos, Discutió con Lucy ya que esta le dijo lo mismo que Erza…

.- GRAY TE ENGAÑA JUVIA NO SEAS ESTUPIDA¡

Luego de eso azoto la puerta con fuerza y se fue, decidió no seguir llorando y preparar la cena, cocino el platillo favorito de Gray, se arreglo decidida a revivir su relación.

A pesar de que Gray y ella Vivian juntos aun no tenían relaciones, algo extraño, Erza y Lucy le repetían que Gray se terminaría aburriendo pero ella no se sentía preparada tras años de acoso por parte del orfanato donde se crio, termino con cierto trauma.

Gray dijo que la comprendía que cuando estuviera lista el estaría allí… Que no la engañaría…

Ese día ella se sentía lista, si eso revivía su relación lo haría sin dudar.

Pero dieron las 11, 12 de la noche y el aun no llegaba, termino quedándose dormida en la mesa, al despertar estaba en su cama pero sola…

La comida Gray la había probado dejándole un poco como desayuno.

Lloro toda la mañana sin contenerse, decidió seguirlo y afrontar el problema, el se había alejado poco a poco.

Empezó unos meses atrás, se ausentaba, se volvió frio, dejo de abrazarla, con suerte y la tocaba para al final ser solo un fantasma…

Un fantasma que solo desprendía soledad y que en ella dejaba un vacio.

Se vistió, tomo tapo el rastro de lagrimas con maquillaje y corrió a la Universidad, gracias a los años tratando de conquistarlo era una experta acosando sin ser vista.

Lo vio bromear con sus amigos, unas cuantas chicas le coquetearon y este solo les dio una sonrisa "Perras" Salió de la Universidad y se fue a un café, estuvo mucho tiempo con su celular, estaba en línea…

Reviso sus conversaciones y vio que el le había dejado el visto un millón de veces antes.

Cuando levanto la mirada vio a unas cuatro chicas con él, ellas le sonreían y hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, él las abrazaba y les sonreía, las chicas poco mas y no llevaban ninguna prenda.

Salieron del local y se fueron en su auto…

Llegaron a una vieja casa en un barrio de pobreza, espero afuera esperanzada que el saldría y se iría, paso media hora y no salía, espió por las ventanas haber si podía visualizar algo.

Lo que vio la dejo impactada, poco a poco su corazón se desmorono…

 ** _Allí estaba Gray, su amado Gray teniendo prácticamente una orgia…_**

Saco un cuchillo de su bolso, siempre traía uno consigo, el lugar donde Vivian era algo peligroso por las noches y a veces ella salía.

Entro por la ventana de lo que parecía ser una cocina, escuchaba los jadeos desde allí. Apretó con fuerza el mango de su cuchillo y se dirigió a la habitación…

Abrió lentamente la puerta y los vio concentrados en su acto.

Lanzo el cuchillo con fuerza a la primera chica que vio, esta estaba besándose con otra castaña de la habitación, el cuchillo le dio en toda la espalda, antes de que la castaña gritara le arrojo un plato que se rompió en su cabeza dejándola turbia.

Saco el cuchillo de la espalda de la joven y decapito a la castaña, miro a Gray por un segundo, este aun estaba dentro de una rubia teñida, le miraba con temor y tristeza, también una pisca de pánico.

Tomo mas fuerte el cuchillo y sonrió a la "Rubia" Esta quiso Gritar pero Gray le tapo con su mano la boca, Juvia lo miro con desprecio y con más fuerza haciéndose Mierda la mano lanzo el cuchillo contra la cabeza de la chica, Murió inmediatamente…

Tomo el cuchillo de la frente y lo apuñalo contra la rubia una y otra vez, descargo toda su rabia mientras Gray solo miraba y sostenía el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

El sabía que no era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien, asesino a su abusador quien trato de violarla cuando tenía 10 años, mato por celos a tres "Rivales de amor".

Apuñalo a la chica tendida en el suelo, esta era una rubia natural, la termino de asesinar ya que esta se hallaba consiente pero incapacitada de camina o hablar, vio como Juvia asesino a sus dos amigas.

Cuando termino su trabajo se quito los guantes que se había puesto en la mañana por el frio, los tiro por el wáter, tiro de la cadena una y otra vez hasta que dejo salir agua con sangre de esta.

Gray permanecía en la habitación mirando los cuerpos.

Trato de detener a Juvia tomándole la mano pero esta solo lo golpeo.

Juvia se saco su chaqueta cubierta de sangre y guardo en su bolso, no había huellas no la encontrarían se aseguro de no dejar marca de zapatos, amaba las botas que traía.

Salió de la casa fijándose que nadie la viera, al buscar su auto no lo encontró, llamo a la estación de policía quien le dijo que se estaciono en un lugar indebido.

Estaba sin auto y toda su cartera estaba con sangre por la chaqueta que guardo.

Camino hasta el apartamento pero este se encontraba cerrado, debían hace meses la renta y los habían corrido.

Tomo las maletas con sus cosas y dejo las de Gray tiradas en la basura.

No tenia donde ir, sus amigas no querían hablarle, bueno Erza pediría explicaciones y no le contaría que mato a tres chicas que estaban teniendo una Orgia con el ahora su ex novio, esa palabra dolía mas de lo que pensó.

Así termino en un baño público llorando.

Tomo su celular y marco el número del único amigo que la comprendería

Gajeel Redfox.

Este al escucharla llorando dijo que la pasaría a buscar de inmediato.

Cuando llego Juvia se desahogo y lloro todo lo que pudo, al contarle lo sucedido Gajeel le pego al volante del auto.

Se encontraban fuera de la ciudad en la orilla de la carretera.

.- DEJAME MATARLO JUVIA, ESE IDIOTA NO VA A VIVIR.

.- No Gajeel-kun Juvia no lo permitirá, ella no quiere ver a Gray pero tampoco lo quiere muerto.

.- JODER JUVIA, EL SABIA QUE ESE IDIOTA VERDE TE MANOSEO DE NIÑA QUE INTENTO VIOLARTE Y QUE QUEDASTE MAL, LO SABIA NO PUDO GUARDARSE LO CALENTON Y TE ENGAÑO NO CON UNA SI NO CON CUATRO.

.- JUVIA LO SABE PERO ELLA LO AMA AUN ASI, ES UNA ESTUPIDA POR PERMITIRSE AMAR A ALGUIEN ASI.

Se largo a llorar de nuevo, Gajeel rara vez la abrazaba pero así lo hiso esta vez.

.- Perdóname… solo por esta vez… Prometo la próxima vez ser más fuerte y yo… yo misma asesinarlo.

Gajeel la estrujo entre sus brazos más fuerte, Juvia se quedaría en su casa para siempre si era necesario.

Al llegar Juvia dejo de llorar, tomo una ducha, tiraron por un acantilado la chaqueta con sangre y el bolso, sin las pertenencias claro.

Al prender las noticias Apareció que la policía investigaba el caso de un asesinato.

Al parecer Gray dijo que callo rendido después del buen polvo y que al despertar todas estaban muertas.

La policía sin rastros de que él fuera el culpable lo declararon inocente.

Pasaron las semanas y Juvia no había vuelto a ver a Gray, estar al cuidado de Gajeel tenía sus beneficios, escucho como este le propinaba unas golpizas cuando pisaba el césped en busca de ella.

Un día cuando Gajeel decidió salir con su novia Levy, Juvia quiso comer una tarta así que decidió salir.

No salía desde el accidente, cayó en una fuerte depresión, estaba mas pálida de lo normal, estaba delgada y tenia ojeras, al policía había ido a entrevistarla como la ex de Gray, pero ella dio de cuartada que estaba en un viaje con Gajeel al campo.

Eso basto para la policía y el caso quedo en inconclusión.

Estaba caminando por las frías calles de la ciudad, tomaba fuertemente su abrigo y se aferraba a la idea que la tienda se encontraba cerca.

Pero antes de llegar le jalaron el brazo y le taparon la boca, distinguió enseguida las gruesas manos de Gray sosteniéndola, se sentía tan cálido en sus brazos.

.- Juvia escúchame, solo eso pido, y-yo no quería hacerte esto, m-me vi obli-bligado.

Gray destapo su boca sabiendo que esta no gritaría, ella enrabiada lo abofeteo.

.- CREE QUE JUVIA ES TONTA ACASO? ELLA SABE CUANDO LA GENTE LE MIENTE, CUAL ES LA RAZON POR LA QUE SE VIO "OBLIGADO" A ENGAÑARLA?

.- No grites… necesito decírtelo en otro lado Juvia. Ella lo miro dudosa, pero este le rogo de rodillas. Termino cediendo como siempre lo hacía. "Eres una tonta blanda" Era lo único que podía repetirse a ella misma.

Fueron al parecer lo que era el nuevo hogar de Gray.

.- Escúchame Juvia tomate enserio esto si.

.- El tiempo de Juvia se acaba, ella no tiene toda la noche sabe? Si Gajeel no la ve, matara a Gray sin dudarlo.

.- Mira Juvia la razón por la que me vi obligado a engañarte fue-fue po-porque so-soy u-un i-incubo, SOY UN INCUBO JUVIA.

.- U-UN Q.-QUE?

.- Un incubo Juvia, me estaba muriendo, decidí respetar tu decisión por tu pasado en el orfanato, pero si no tengo sexo no me puedo alimentar, me estaba muriendo lentamente, aunque me dolió tuve que engañarte, lamentablemente no podía ni mirarte a la cara por lo que empecé a ir a bares y mi cuerpo pedía mas Y-yo no podía con eso.

.- JUVIA NO ESTA PARA BOBERIAS GRAY, DILE LA VERDAD, QUE ELLA FUE UNA PERRA QUE NO QUISO TENER SEXO Y DESESPERADO SE CONTRATO UNAS PUTAS.

.- Juvia te lo puedo demostrar mira.

Ella miro atentamente como su aspecto cambiaba a uno temible su tamaño aumento de el salieron cuernos, se tapo la boca con horror al ver su verdadero rostro, aunque fuera horrible, repugnante y todo lo que digan ella amaba ese hombre… Bueno demonio

.- Gr-gray-sama yo… No sé qué decir…

.- Juvia no te voy a obligar ni nada por el estilo a volver conmigo pero si quieres, si quieres volver a intentarlo tendrás que someterte a mis deseos y necesito mínimo sexo tres veces.

Juvia se lanzo a sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar.

.- Juvia esta tan feliz, Gray-sama no la engaño porque quiso, casi muere por culpa de ella, Gray-sama tome a Juvia, hágala solo suya.

Y así ambos en aquella tormentosa noche se entregaron uno al otro.


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo paso y Juvia estaba hecha una ninfómana, tenia sexo con Gray minimo tres veces al dia, jamás la volvió a engañar, su relación estaba mejor que nunca.

Pero le molestaba que todo terminara en sexo, cuando salian a comer terminaban en la cama, iban al cine y terminaban en la cama, no había gestos romanticos de por medio.

Sabia que Gray jamás fue un hombre romantico de hecho era de todo menos romantico, pero no costaba nada tratar siquiera, y ahora se enfrentaba al gran problema que obviamente llegaría.

En sus manos sostenía la prueba de embarazo, bueno la tercera prueba de Embarazo, se golpeaba la cabeza de lo estúpida que fue.

Sus pastillas se habían acabado y ya era algo tarde asi que no le dio mucha importancia y tuvo sexo como de costumbre, el problema esque Gray odiaba usar protección y a ella tampoco le agradaba asi que se les olvido.

E aquí el resultado un mini mitad demonio en camino. Ella estaba feliz tanto que lloro al ver la primera prueba, el problema era Gray…

Si Gray odiaba los niños…

Un dia Juvia le pregunto si alguna vez querria tener hijos, este enojado le dijo que odiaba a los niños, bueno en realidad dijo pendejos y que su familia si sabia que tenia hijos con algún humano lo harian sufrir.

Miraba las pruebas sentada en su cama, Gray estaba de viaje con sus amigos y ella se quedo en casa, Gajeel cuando supo que había vuelto con el, se enojo por un mes.

No la llamaba, la ignoraba en la Universidad, nada de nada, fue Levy quien los ayudo a reconciliarse, como amaba a Levy.

Estaba muy nerviosa sobre lo que sucedería de hoy en adelante, los mareos la estaban matando pero sabia que no podía ir a un doctor como lo haría cualquier mujer, estaba embarazada de un puto demonio, que le diría al doctor?

Nada, porque no iria, se reusaba a ir a un doctor y que le dijera que su hijo no era normal.

Nadie se burlaría de su pequeño retoño.

Habia leído que en la antigüedad muchas mujeres quedaron embarazadas de demonios, no afectaba mucho en los seres humanos, solo que los síntomas se multiplicaban por MIL he aquí la respuesta a que apenas pueda comer.

Emocionada comenzó a comprar de todo, peluches, ropa de bebe blanca, juguetes y biberones.

Gray demoraría una semana en volver, tenia tiempo para ocultar todo, ya allaria la forma de decírselo, por ahora lo mantedria en secreto.

Pasaron los días y llego el tiempo en que su amado volviera del viaje. Le había preparado una cena simple ya que sabria en que terminaría todo…

Sexo por horas…

Estaba sentada comiendo limón ya que es lo único que su cuerpo no devolvía cuando sono el timbre, entusiasmada corrió a abrir la puerta y allí lo vio después de una semana, se había acostumbrado tanto al sexo que no podía pasar un dia sin el. Extrañaba su aroma y su compañía.

.- Gray-sama...

* * *

 **O si lose, tarde mucho JASJSAJJAS pero vamos con todo? Este fic tendra 3 capitulos 7u7 solo eso.**


	3. Final

.- Gray-sama… Juvia lo extraño tanto.

Un gran abrazo fue lo que recibió, estaba feliz de alfin tenerlo en casa, no pudo evitar llorar al por fin abrazarlo.

No sabia como pero ya se encontraban en la cama, nada mas le importaba en ese momento, se dejo amar, comenso a sentir y respirar agitadamente.

Su mundo desapareció por un instante y solo el placer existía.

Pero al mirar una pequeña bolsa en la habitación detuvo todo, su corazón comenso a palpitar rápidamente y recordó que ya no eran ellos dos.

Un peluche sobresalía de la bolsa junto unos zapatos de bebe, las lagrimas comensaron a escurrir tan rápido que no supo en que momento Gray detuvo las caricias.

.- Que te sucedes Juvia? Alguien te hiso algo?

.- Juvia lo siente pero… Juvia esta tan feliz de tenerlo aquí. Gray pensó que se refería a el, pero ella tan solo pensaba en su bebe, Gray la abrazo cálidamente y durmieron entre alguna que otra osada caricia.

Al dia siguiente cuando Juvia despertó se encontraba sola en la habitación, una dulce nota estaba sobre la almohada

"Juvia tuve que asistir a mi trabajo, volveré tarde te amo, la cena estaba deliciosa gracias"

Sonrio dulcemente a la nota, observo la bolsa que detuvo su espectáculo la noche anterior, tenia suerte que Gray fuera un despistado y no la hubiera visto.

Corrio a ella y la escondió debajo de la cama, tendría que comensar a pensar como decircelo, Tendria que ser cuidadosa, Gray lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era un bebe.

Ella aun asistia a la Universidad pero con suerte este era su ultimo año, podría tener clases por internet y listo, todo resuelto.

Comenso a caminar de un lado a otro mientras observaba los platos sucios, una furia se cernió sobre ella, no sabia porque pero corrió por su celular.

Despues de putear a Gray por teléfono por no lavar los platos comenso a llorar. Odiaba esto.

Tendria que decirle hoy si o si, Gray la conocía demasiado bien, ella jamas le protestaba nada y en esa llamada le dijo de todo.

Por lo menos dejo claro que ella no solo quería sexo si no mas amor, eso era un problema menos.

Un cansancio la invadió y se recostó en la cama, durmió abrazada a los pequeños zapatos de bebe.

Desperto con el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, escondió rápidamente los zapatos y corrió a ver a Gray, estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando recordó su discusión con el.

Lo miro por un segundo para luego darse vuelta a la habitación, Escucho como Gray la seguía pero ella no quería discutir… Por ahora.

.- Tenemos que hablar.

.- Juvia no quiere hablar.

.- Pero yo si.

.- Ahora además de brindarle sexo tiene que escuchar sus problemas, jodase, juvia esta cansada.

.- Juvia…

.- Nada de juvia, ni Juvi, ni ninguna mierda, juvia esta cansada de verlo esperar un abrazo un saludo un beso pero no, solo sexo, eso es lo único que le brinda Juvia no?

.- Juvia no se porque mierda me dices esto pero de verdad para.

.- NADA DE PARAR GRAY-SAMA JUVIA ESTA HARTA DE SOLO BRINDARLE SEXO, ESO ES LO QUE ES JUVIA PARA GRAY-SAMA? SOLO ESO?PUES SE JODE YA QUE JUVIA AHORA NO SOLO LE DARA ESO.

.- A que te refieres? Ella y su bocota, dijo que no pelearía pero le hierve la sangre al verlo tan calmado.

.- J-Juvia dijo cosas sin sentido.

.- No sabes mentir, dime que me daras?

.- J-juvia no sabe de que habla, será mejor que prepare la cena.

Gray la tomo de la mano para retenerla.

.- Juvia, que es lo que te sucede, jamas me habías dicho cosas tan hirientes sabes? Por un momento pensé que me odiabas.

.- Juvia no seria capas de odiarlo, juvia lo ama Gray-sama jamas lo dude.

.- Entonces que sucede? Que sucedió cuando me fui Juvia.

.- Si le digo Gray-sama no querra a Juvia o le dira que pierda el tesoro que encontró p-pero juvia se niega a dejarlo.

.- Juvia, no pienses mal de mi, te amo, eres mi puto mundo sin ti no valgo nada, tan solo tu me das sentido y ganas de vivir, por favor no dudes de mi, te apoyare en todo me guste o no.

Juvia lloro en sus brazos mientras le entregaba un pequeño par de zapatos... Zapatos de bebe.

.- No entiendo, de quien son estos zapatos Juvia?

.- Gray-sama es un idiota, Juvia esta embarazada...

.- QUEE¡?

.- POR ESO NO LE QUERIA DECIR, GRAY-SAMA ODIA AL BEBE DE JUVIA.

.- PERO SI ESO ES GRANDIOSO, ERES UNA TONTA COMO IBA A ODIAR A NUESTRO HIJO.

.- Esque Gray-sama dijo que odiaba a los niños y J-juvia p-penso que no le gustaria tener un bebe, pero ella se descuido y quedo embarazada.

.- Es verdad odio los niños pero los de otro, juvia ese niño tendra una familia y lo amare tanto como a ti.

Esa noche adivinen donde terminaron... Si en la cama pero ALTO... Ahora no eran solo ellos dos.

* * *

 **PERDONEN TuT tuve algunos problemas y pues no pude subirlo y se que lo prometi para la semana pasada :c Perdon pero la life ya saben como es XDD Asi de la nada cambia, espero les guste :3**


End file.
